Taming the Town Outlaw
by Xx.LoveIsABlessing.xX
Summary: Songfic. The town outlaw has always been Ty Baldwin. He's shattered more hearts, and facial structures, than any other male in town. When he starts dating the town sweetheart, more than a few people are concerned. Ty/Amy. Song : Hell on an Angel by Brantley Gilbert Disclaimer : Ya'll know I own nothing. Oh, and mild swearing, but only for character emphasis.


_They say I was baptized in dirty water  
By the hands of the devil himself  
Between the banks of a whiskey river  
Beside the highway to hell_

Dark green eyes, like two emeralds, flashed with temper, the only warning sign for one poor fool before a hard, strong fist was slammed between his eyes and sent him sprawling off of his barstool and onto his back on the floor.

He cried out in pain and clutched his nose as blood steadily flowed from it.

The young man who'd punched him was barely the legal age to even be in the bar. He stood over the man and glared down at him, the temper dancing like flame in his eyes.

"Care to repeat that?" He growled and the man huddled himself into a ball, arms up to cover his head.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" He squealed.

The young man sneered, "Damn right you're sorry. I ever hear ya say another word about my Momma, and God so help me I'll put ya in the ground."

"I-it won't happen again!" The man squeaked and the youth stepped around him, anger pounding in his veins as he headed to the bar door.

The other bar patrons watched him go and shook their heads at the idiocy of the man who'd fallen prey to his wrath.

Everyone knew better than to even think about looking at Karen Baldwin, the mother of Ty Baldwin. That was one woman who was completely off limits to every man in town unless _she_ showed interest in a lucky man. If any man tried to so much as flirt with her and she hadn't shown interest first, her only child, her son, was quick to put that poor idiot in his place. He'd been overly protective of his mother since his father had passed away five years before.

Already that year, Ty had knocked out four men for looking at his mother. And it was only the second day of February.

Ty adjusted the collar of his denim jacket as he stepped out of the bar and made his way to his truck. The weather hadn't yet started to warm up and there was still a chance for snow later in the week, making the air sharp to the lungs and even harder on any exposed flesh it found.

Climbing into a black Chevy Avalanche, Ty started it and backed out of the parking space, kicking on the heater as he pulled out of the parking lot. Going down the road, he turned up the radio and relaxed into his seat as country music filtered through the speakers of his truck.

All around him, people bustled in and out of shops, trying to hurry and get whatever errands had forced them out to town done so they could get back to the warmth and safety of their homes.

Ty stopped at a red light, letting out an annoyed breath through his nose at having been caught by it. He glanced out of his window and immediately did a double take, this time fully turning his head.

Struggling down the sidewalk with several grocery bags, a young woman was slowly making her way to a bus stop.

Dressed in a pair of dark jeans and snow boots with a dark gray jacket, there was a knit cap pulled down low over her light brown hair and half of her face was hidden by a black scarf.

Even from where he sat in his truck Ty could see her shivering.

Unable to ignore the sight, Ty turned as the light changed and pulled into a parking space along the side of the road. Getting out, he walked over to the young woman who'd gratefully sank down onto the bus stop bench, wrapping her arms tightly around herself to try and warm up.

"Excuse me." He said as he got into the shelter the little cover over the bench provided.

She looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were a bright stormy gray color. Pushing down the scarf she wore, she revealed flushed from cold cheeks and a red nose.

To Ty, she was beautiful and it struck him hard.

"Yes?" She asked around her chattering teeth.

"Would ya like a ride? It's freezin' out here and you'll have at least a fifteen minute wait, if that short, before the bus gets here. My truck is right over there and I'd be glad to help ya out." He said, hooking his thumb over his shoulder to point towards his truck.

The young woman smiled at him softly, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "It's not a problem, ma'am."

"I'm Amy." She stood and offered her hand, which he shook gently.

"Ty." He said and she smiled at him.

"I'm pretty sure I know who you are, you have quite the reputation." Amy said and Ty raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Things happen." He muttered as she started gathering up her bags. Reaching down, he grabbed up a few to help her out. She smiled at him gratefully and pulled her scarf back up over her face as they started over to his truck.

He loaded her bags into the back seat of the four door truck as she climbed into the front seat. He finished quickly and climbed in himself, starting up his truck and carefully pulling out of the parking space.

Amy removed the scarf from her face and smiled at him, "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

Ty sent her a charming smile, the one he knew got him the best results, "It's no problem. Where do you need to go?"

"Do you know where Heartland is?" Amy asked him.

Ty raised an eyebrow, "That horse shelter place?"

Amy chuckled to herself, "Well we're more of a rehabilitation and training farm but yes we offer shelter to horses also."

Ty nodded, "I have a general idea of where it's at." He said.

"Alright, just get as far as you know and I'll help with the rest." Amy said.

Ty nodded silently and turned his attention to finding the way to Heartland. He'd driven past it a few times when he was heading out to the river for parties, but he'd never really paid it much attention.

Glancing over at Amy, he decided he'd give it a little more attention the next time he went by it. Maybe even stop.

Amy relaxed into the seat, enjoying the warmth of the truck. She noticed that Ty's knuckles on his right hand were a little redder than the rest of his hand.

"Did you hit something?" She asked.

Ty looked at her in alarm, "What?"

"Your knuckles on your hand. They're red and bruising up. Who did you hit?" She explained.

Ty couldn't help but grin, "Who said I hit anyone?"

"With the reputation you have, you hit something to get your knuckles like that and they aren't split open so it must have been something somewhat soft, like say a man's face?" Amy asked.

Ty raised an eyebrow, impressed, "Alright then, smart aleck, what all do ya know 'bout me?"

Amy chuckled, "You're the town outlaw, the one always swinging first and asking questions later. You've been in the county jail more times than I'd be able to guess and you have a horribe temper and break a lot of hearts."

Ty whistled softly, "And who told ya all that 'bout me? One of my exes?"

"Everyone in town knows your story, Ty. Including what caused the change in you." Amy said, turning to him fully.

"And what do ya think of my story, Amy?" Ty asked, stopping at a stop sign and turning his attention to the young woman in his truck.

Amy smiled at him softly, "I think that one day you're really gonna fall in love and that girl's gonna take all of the thunder out of you."

Ty laughed, "Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon. I'm the one guy that every girl in this town wants, but is too scared to take a chance with."

"You're so sure of that?" Amy asked.

Ty met her eyes evenly, his lips quirking into a smirk, "Yes I am."

"You don't scare me." Amy said and Ty raised an eyebrow.

"You've never dated me." He said and grinned at her, "I could always change that, of course. Be happy to give ya a chance to steal my thunder."

Amy chuckled, "Hm, we'll see. How about for now you just get me home and as payment for your kindness I can fix you a hot meal if you have the time?"

Ty rubbed his hands together and went on down the road, "Well, Amy, I say I'd have to be as stupid as the man I punched earlier to pass up that offer."

_I got scars on my heart and knuckles  
I got debts that I ain't pay  
Yeah but I got a blessing that was sent down from heaven,  
Baby you're my saving grace_

**Relationship Age : 2 Weeks**

Gossip spreads fast in any small town.

And the news that the sweetest girl in town, little Amy Fleming, was now dating the town outlaw spread through the place like wildfire and left a bad feeling in more than a few men and women.

"What is she thinking? He's going to ruin her!"

"Well, add another broken heart to Ty's list."

"Poor child is taking a risk on the wrong man. He'll destroy every bit of sweetness in her."

Amy heard the gossip, heard the whispers behind her back. They didn't phase her a bit.

She was determined to find that sweet side of Ty that had to exist, and steal every bit of his thunder. She'd already taken a little, she thought, after she laid down ground rules to their relationship.

Just remembering the conversation she and Ty had had when she'd done that made her laugh quietly to herself. He'd been so shocked when, after accepting him as her boyfriend, she'd given him rules.

_"I'd be happy to be your girlfriend, Ty, but only if you agree to my rules."_

_Ty looked up in alarm from the bite of food that he'd been about to take into his mouth, leaving the bite suspended in the air as he stared at Amy. "Come again?"_

_"You heard me. If you want to be my boyfriend, you have to play by my rules." Amy said, smiling at him sweetly._

_He sat down his fork and leaned back in his chair, watching her out of narrowed eyes, "And what rules am I under?"_

_"Well, I guess the easiest for you to accept would be that if you're going to be my boyfriend, you can't talk to other girls. You know what I mean by talk, don't you?" Amy said._

_"One thing 'bout me, Ames, I ain't ever cheated and don't ever plan on doin' so." Ty said, a little offended that she thought he'd cheat on her._

_"Good to know. Now, your definition of cheated and my definition of cheated could be two different definitions." Amy pointed out._

_"I don't even look at another girl when I'm with someone, much less text or talk to them on the phone. Ya ain't gotta worry 'bout that." Ty said._

_"Good, good. Alright, and another rule? Don't think that just because we're together you have to control me." Amy said, pointing at him with her fork._

_Ty raised an eyebrow, "Not into that sorta thing."_

_Amy chuckled, "Good, I don't like guys that think they can control every move a girl makes, it's just stupid."_

_Ty smiled at her, "Good to know, I suppose." He said and she smiled at him sweetly._

_"Now, here's the one that I guess you might have the most difficulty with, which is why I saved it for last." Amy said and Ty sat forward in his seat._

_"Let me have it." He said, grinning at her mischievously._

_"No intimacy." Amy said simply and Ty reared back in his seat._

_"I'm sorry, but what did ya say?" He asked._

_"No intimacy as in no sex or hard making out." Amy said. She smiled at him softly as he stared at her with wide eyes, "Still want me to be your girlfriend, or do you want to break it off now and pretend we never had this conversation?"_

_Ty shook himself and smiled at her cockily, "I like a challenge. Alright, nothing physical. Got it. That all my rules?"_

_"For the moment. That's subject to change. Anything you want to throw my way?" Amy asked him._

_Ty thought a second before leaning forward, resting his arms on the table they sat at, a serious expression on his face, "Sure, I got one."_

_"What is it?" Amy asked curiously._

_"Don't get all clingy and demandin' on me. Sure, I like spoilin' my girl, but don't ya dare start expectin' me to buy ya expensive things or take ya all these crazy places." Ty said, watching Amy closely._

_Amy smiled at him softly, "You'll learn quickly, Ty, that I'm nothing like all those other girls you wasted your time on."_

_Ty raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair with a grin, "Well then, Ames, let this be the start to a very interesting relationship."_

That had definitely been an interesting conversation, but to Amy's surprise Ty so far hadn't even tried to kiss her yet. He was amazingly gentleman like with her. She wondered how long it would last as she walked down the sidewalk to a diner, going inside and looking around.

A soft whistle drew Amy's attention to her left and she saw Ty seated at a booth by a window and waiting for her. She walked over to him with a soft smile and sat down opposite him.

"Hey." He said, smiling at her softly.

Amy saw the hard glint of anger in his eyes and noticed how she couldn't see his right hand. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What happened?" She asked and he sighed.

"Why do I even bother trying to hide something from you?" Ty asked as he placed his right hand on the table. Amy's eyes were drawn to a split on his knuckles.

"Who did you fight?" She asked him and he propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his palm.

"Just some idiot at the bar." He muttered.

"Why were you at the bar so early?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ty frowned at her, "I was shooting pool."

"What lead to the fight?" She asked next.

Ty's eyes clouded with temper as he remembered his encounter at the bar. "This idiot came up to me talking about you, so I went off."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Talking about me?"

"Yes, asking if I'd made you a whore yet. Well, he and the ground got to be really good friends pretty damn fast." Ty muttered and Amy sighed.

"You just have to let things like that go, Ty. People are going to run their mouths, it's just human nature." She said. Then she smiled at him, "But thank you for defending me."

Ty shook his head, "He's lucky they pulled me off'a him when they did or he'd be in the hospital, sorry son of a-"

"Ty?" Amy cut him off and Ty looked at her curiously,

"What?" He asked.

"Could you perhaps quit cussing?" Amy asked innocently.

Ty frowned at her, "Why? I don't cuss at you, and never will."

"I know that, I just don't like cussing." Amy said, shrugging.

Ty opened his mouth to say something before shaking his head, a small smile coming to his face, "You really are trying to steal my thunder, aren't ya? Tell ya what, I'll give it a try."

Amy smiled at him, "Really?"

Ty nodded before looking at her curiously, "If any other girl had dared ask me to change anything 'bout me while I was with 'em, we'd have ended right then and there. But with you, it's different. I don't know why I feel so strongly for you, but I do."

Amy smiled at him, "Well, I can honestly say that makes me happy, Ty, 'cause I feel pretty strongly for you, too."

Ty raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Amy reached across the table and gently craddled his injured hand in her own hands. He glanced at it before looking back at her.

"Really." She said quietly, her eyes sincere.

Ty watched her closely for a moment and opened his mouth to speak.

It was then that the waitress decided to come and take their orders, cutting off whatever it was that Ty was going to say. He pulled his hand from Amy's and she sighed before turning to the waitress. She had to notice the way the young woman kept looking Ty over.

"May I take your order?" She asked him, smiling at him flirtaciously.

Ty tilted his head at her, eyes narrowed slightly in thought, "You're new in town, ain't ya?"

The slim waitress nodded her head and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear before smiling at Ty, the same little flirty smile. "Sure am, care to show me around?"

"Thought so. Since you're new, I'll give ya a piece of advice." Ty said and crooked his finger at her. She eagerly leaned down close to him, frowning when he pulled back a little bit to look her in the face.

"If you're gonna take a _couples_ order, it's always polite to take the girl's first, that way you'll get a bigger tip. But get all flirty with a girl's boyfriend, and ya got yourself a pretty high chance of not gettin' a tip at all." Ty patted her shoulder as she looked at him and shock. He turned his attention to Amy, who was hiding a grin behind her hand. "Ames, honey, what do ya want to eat?"

The girl, mortified, stepped back and looked to Amy, her cheeks flushed red.

"I'll take a chicken salad and water, please." Amy said and the girl scribbled it down. It was obvious that after Ty's rejection, she was eager to get out of there.

"Now ya can take my order, and I'd like a burger and fries with a beer, please." Ty said.

"It'll be right out." The girl squeaked out and hurried away from their table.

Ty chuckled and grinned at Amy. She smiled at him.

"I'm impressed, Ty. You don't think she'll spit in our food, do you?" Amy said and giggled despite herself.

Ty laughed, "She better not or I know someone who won't be in town for very long."

Amy tilted her head, "Why do you say that?"

"Come on, if she spits in your food, she's spitting on the town sweetheart, if she spits in mine this place is risking my temper so I don't think the owner wants that." Ty said, folding his arms behind his head and grinning at Amy.

Amy chuckled, "Ah, of course."

Ty nodded his head, "Yep, one perk of being the town hothead, no one really messes with you all that much."

Amy grinned, "Well, with how many people you've knocked out, I wonder why?"

Ty pretended to look confused, "So do I, I mean, I'm such a nice guy to pick a fight with."

They both laughed.  
_Girl you've got an outlaw, ready to lay down all my guns  
A dirty old hound dog, learnin' new tricks like cuddlin' up,  
You've got a hellcat purrin' like a kitten,  
You've got a sinner down on his knees  
It had to be hell on an angel  
Lovin' the Devil out of me_

**Relationship Age : 2 Months**

Amy frowned at Ty as they pulled up outside of his house and he killed the truck, getting out and coming around to her side. He opened to door for her and helped her out of the truck, holding her hand as he lead her to the house.

Amy wasn't happy with him, and he knew it.

So far that week, he'd managed to get into three fights and even got to spend a night in the county holding cell after one of them. Amy had gotten him the next day.

That had happened four days ago, and she was still mad at him.

"What are we doing, Ty?" Amy asked as he lead her inside and shut the door behind them.

Ty sighed and ran a hand through his hair; Amy had learned to recognize that as a sign of nervousness.

"I was hoping we could just have a day to ourselves, one where we could relax and just be together." Ty said and looked at her hopefully.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, "Alright, so what are we doing?"

"I bought a few movies and have a surprise for you." Ty muttered, looking down at his boots nervously.

"A surprise?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "And what is it?"

Ty turned and motioned for her to follow him. She did, letting him lead her into the living room. Looking on the coffee table, she gasped in shock.

"Surprise." Ty whispered, standing beside the large vase of long stem red roses, a small velvet box propped against it.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him curiously, "Why did you do this?"

Ty sighed, "Because I needed to. I've been actin' so stupid lately, what with the fights and gettin' thrown in jail for a night."

Amy stepped closer to him and slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him, "I wish you wouldn't fight, but I know that some habits are hard to kick."

Ty smiled at her softly, putting his arms around her, "Am I forgiven?"

Amy looked up at him and sighed, "I guess you are. I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I try."

Ty smiled happily and motioned to the box, "Open it."

Sitting down on the couch, Amy reached over and picked up the little box. it was about as big as the palm of her hand. Opening it, her eyes widened and her free hand covered her mouth in surprise.

The necklace was gorgeous, two twin lengths of sterling silver and diamonds twisting together to form a perfect heart pendant on a chain that was also silver.

What shocked Amy the most was the hand written message taped inside the lid of the box.

_I Love You, Amy_

Amy turned to Ty in shock and saw him watching her closely.

"I mean it." He whispered, emerald eyes sincere and full of love as he watched her.

Amy swallowed and tears filled her eyes. She moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Ty." She whispered and pressed her lips to his. He put his arms around her and held her tight to his chest, tilting his head to kiss better.

The kiss broke quickly and Ty smiled at her softly, eyes half closed.

"Heh, two months in and we finally have our first kiss." He whispered.

"Well we just waited for the right moment." Amy whispered before smiling at him.

He chuckled and nodded, leaning back on the couch and smiling as Amy cuddled into his side, legs folded up onto the couch, holding the box so she could look at the necklace.

"It's beautiful, Ty, thank you." She whispered and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He nuzzled her and she smiled.

"I've never told anyone I loved them before." He whispered.

Amy looked at him in shock, "Really?"

"You're the first, Ames. You really are my first love." Ty said quietly.

Amy swallowed, "I love you."

Ty smiled at her softly, "I'll never get tired of hearing that, I love you, too." He gently pressed his lips to hers and she smiled at him as they pulled back again.

"So, what movies do you have picked out?" Amy asked, sitting back so Ty could get up and go to the movie shelves on either side of the large TV. He reached into one of the shelves and pulled out a DVD case, turning back to Amy.

"You said this one was your favorite." He said, holding up a copy of _Black Beauty._

Amy smiled at him happily, "You remembered."

"I doubt I'll ever forget anything about you, Ames." Ty said honestly, putting the DVD in the player and returning to the couch. He sat back down and let Amy cuddle back up to him before taking the comforter that always rested over the couch and pulling it around them.

"This is so sweet, Ty." Amy said as Ty clicked play when the DVD main menu came on.

He shrugged, "I've been wanting to do something for you."

Amy snuggled closer into his side, laying her head on his chest and placing her hand over his heart, "Well this is perfect."

Ty grinned at her, "Funny I thought it'd be perfect if we went on a trail ride instead."

Amy smiled at him, "Anything with you is perfect, as long as I'm concerned."

Ty chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I pray you always think that, Ames."

Amy leaned up and kissed him lovingly, unable to get enough of kissing him now that they'd finally had their first kiss.

"I always will."

_Tell me how did you get under this leather skin I wear  
Beneath the callouses and tattoos around the walls I built down there  
To this heart I've long kept guarded, all alone I was free to fly  
But it takes an angel to fly with a free bird  
Baby we've got the sky_

**Relationship Age : 7 Months**

"Okay, okay! I give!" Ty laughed and fell onto his back, arms over his head in surrender.

Amy grinned at him, standing at the side of the barn, the water hose in her hands and Ty laying dripping wet on the ground.

"Are you sure?" She teased and walked to stand over him, water hose at the ready to fire again.

Ty grinned up at her, "I surrender! Prisoner of war." He laughed and she giggled.

"Soraya! I think we've won!" Amy called and her friend came jogging out of the barn, a water pistol in her hand and a large grin on her face. She saw Ty and laughed before stopping and cupping her hands to her mouth.

"Matt! You're on your own! Ty's been captured!" She called out and they saw Matt, Soraya's boyfriend, pop his head around the side of the barn.

He frowned as Ty slowly sat up and leaned back on his palms, perfectly content to be captured.

"Really Ty? What happened to the town outlaw, huh? I thought we had this won!" Matt called and Ty grinned at him.

"She happened." He said and pointed at Amy.

"Awww! You see Matt? Ty loves Amy so he straightened up for her. Why can't you do the same for me?" Soraya demanded.

Matt frowned, "I have changed some of my habits!"

"Which ones?" Soraya asked.

"I gave up whiskey." Matt pointed out.

"Is that all?" Soraya asked.

Ty shook his head as Matt surrendered and walked over to Soraya. He looked up at Amy and grinned.

"Can I get up now?" He asked.

"Hmm, I guess so." She said, going to turn off the water to the water hose. He stood, trying get as much of the dust off of him as he could, before giving up and walking after Amy.

She giggled at him, "You're filthy."

Ty grinned, "Wonder why."

Amy laughed and stood on her tip toes to press her lips to his. He carefully put an arm around her, careful about getting her dirty, and kissed her back.

"So what now?" He asked as she pulled back and took his hand.

"Well, I guess we need to get you in the shower before we go out tonight." Amy said, glancing over his dirty form.

Ty shrugged, "Ah, nothin' wrong with a little dirt."

Amy sent him a look, "That is more than a little dirt, Ty."

He laughed and pulled his sopping shirt away from his stomach, "And a whole lot of water, thanks to you."

Amy smiled at him, "You needed a cool down."

Ty snorted, "Sure I did. It's only September, the heat is amazing."

"No sarcasm." Amy said and playfully pushed on his shoulder, making him chuckle.

"I love you." He said and she smiled at him.

"I love you, too." She said, seeing the small smile that came to his face. He loved hearing her say that she loved him.

He sighed softly and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I just wish I knew how I fell for you so fast. And why I couldn't have met you sooner. I mean, you're amazing and so beautiful, Ames. I just can't wrap my mind around how you actually love me. And how I love you back." Ty said.

Amy smiled softly, "I guess I was just the right girl for the job."

"Was? You still are, and always will be, Ames. I love you, and nothing will ever change that." Ty said, stopping and facing her directly so that she'd see how sincere he was.

She smiled at him, "I know, I love you too, Ty."

Ty chuckled, "I always told myself I'd never let myself fall in love, that that just wasn't for me. Well you kinda took that little promise and shattered it."

Amy grinned at him, "Well I'm glad I did."

Ty pressed his lips to her forehead before whispering, "I am, too, Ames. So very glad. I pray I never lose you."

Amy put her arms around him, despite his protest that he was wet and filthy, the dirt having turned to mud on him, and pressed close to him.

"You'll never lose me, Ty. We have a bright future ahead of us." She said, looking up at him.

He smiled back at her and lifted his hand to cup her cheek, "Only you would be able to get me to believe that."  
_  
Girl you've got an outlaw, ready to lay down all my guns  
A dirty old hound dog, learnin' new tricks like cuddlin' up,  
You've got a hellcat purrin' like a kitten,  
You've got a sinner down on his knees  
It had to be hell on an angel  
Lovin' the devil out of me  
_

**Relationship Age : 1 Year**

"He hasn't even been in the bar in months!"

"They've been together a year, can you believe that?"

"Look at the change she's made in him! It's like he's not even the same person!"

"Truly a miracle."

The comments flowing around Ty and Amy as they sat at a restaurant, eating dinner together on their one year anniversary, all had Ty chuckling to himself and Amy sending him a proud smile.

"Alright miracle worker, how's your food?" Ty asked, motioning to the fancy Italian dish she'd ordered. She shrugged.

"Its really good, I like it." She said, spearing a bite of ravioli and taking it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before motioning to his steak, "And yours?"

Ty grinned, "American best, can't be beat."

Amy laughed, "If you say so. I like to try new things."

Ty rolled his eyes playfully, "Of course you do."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him playfully before taking another bite of her food, watching Ty cut off a piece of his steak and put it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"There's something on your mind." Amy informed him and Ty looked up from his food, raising an eyebrow at her.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked, swallowing the bite he'd been chewing.

"Because I know you." Amy said, calmly spearing a ravioli with her fork and bringing it to her mouth, chewing as she waited for his response.

Ty opened his mouth to say something before shutting it again and shaking his head, smiling to himself.

"Yeah, I'd say that ya know me really well, Ames." He said and chuckled, "It scares me sometimes how well you know me."

Amy smiled at him, "Does it?"

Ty held up a forefinger and his thumb, "Maybe a little bit."

"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Amy asked.

Ty took a drink of the water he'd chosen to go with his steak, another sign of improvement; he wasn't drinking beer anymore.

"Well," He finally drawled, "It was really something that I needed to ask you."

Amy frowned, "Okay, what do you need to ask me?"

Ty wiped his hands off on a napkin and looked at Amy, making her raise an eyebrow at the nervousness in his eyes. Whatever he had to ask, it was scaring the heck out of him to do it.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked, watching Ty carefully.

"I hope not, but we'll know in a minute." Ty muttered as he stood from his seat and crossed around the table to stand beside Amy. Her eyes widened, and several people turned to stare in shock, as he went to one knee beside her chair, pulling a box from his pocket.

"Will you marry me, Ames?" He whispered, opening the box to show a glistening diamond ring with a sterling silver band. The diamond was Princess cut and the light reflecting off of it shattered into little rainbows.

Amy swallowed, holding back the tears that she knew were lining the bottoms of her eyes. She nodded, unable to find her voice as two lone tears trickled from her eyes.

Ty gently slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed the knuckles above the ring.

Around them, the citizens of the town stood up and clapped.

_Hell on an angel  
Come on boys_

[Guitar solo]

Girl you've got an outlaw, ready to lay down all my guns  
A dirty old hound dog, learnin' new tricks like cuddlin' up,  
You've got a hellcat purrin' like a kitten,  
You've got a sinner down on his knees  
It had to be hell on an angel  
Lovin' the devil out of me

**Relationship : Everlasting**

"I do."

Ty smiled at Amy, seeing the tears in her eyes as he said the words that would forever make him hers.

Next the preacher turned to Amy, "And do you, Amy Fleming, take this man to be your wedded husband, to honor and cherish, 'til death do you part?"

Amy swallowed thickly, "I do."

"By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The preacher stepped back as Amy put her arms around Ty's neck and he slipped his arms around her waist, bringing her close and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, innocent kiss.

The family and friends who had attended their wedding, all stood as Amy and Ty turned to address them, their hands clasped tightly together.

"May I now introduce Mr and Mrs Ty Baldwin." The preacher finished and Amy smiled happily at Ty. He met her smile with a joyful one of his own and leaned down to chastely press his lips to hers.

They turned back to their guests and slowly started making their way back down the aisle, Amy holding tightly to Ty's arm to keep from falling in the heels she wore under her dress.

"Reception time." Matt said, walking beside Soraya behind Amy and Ty.

Ty grinned at Matt over his shoulder, "Let the fun begin."

The two laughed and Amy looked back at Soraya so that the two could playfully roll their eyes at the boys.

The bride and groom and their guests all entered the fellowship hall of the church, where the reception was to be held.

"Ames, time to throw the bouquet!" Soraya said excitedly and Amy grinned at her.

"Well, let's see how this goes." She muttered to Ty, who laughed.

She turned so that her back was to the gathering of girls behind her and, counting to three, sent the bouquet sailing over her head and towards the group. She turned just in time to see her seventeen year old cousin, Delilah, catch the bouquet and stare at it in shock.

Amy laughed, "Aren't you a little young, Delilah?"

Her cousin grinned at her, "Apparently not!"

Ty chuckled beside Amy and the two turned as their names were called.

The rest of the night flew by. Cutting the cake, Ty made sure to get it all over Amy's face, who returned the favor enthusiastically. The garter toss, the male's version of throwing the bouquet, had Amy's face blood red when, after pulling the garter down a few inches, Ty used his teeth to remove it.

Then came their first dance as a married couple.

Amy sighed in content in Ty's arms as they slowly swayed to the song, her head resting on his chest and his arms holding her close, her own arms around his neck.

"I love you, Ames." He whispered.

Amy smiled, "I love you too, Ty."

After a few more minutes, Ty chuckled and Amy looked up at him curiously.

"What?" She asked.

Ty grinned at her, "You did it, you took it all."

Amy was confused for a second, "Took all of what?"

"My thunder." Ty told her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Amy grinned at him, "Told you the right girl would come along and take it."

"I'll say she did." Ty sighed. "Completely trained me."

Amy laughed and raised an eyebrow at him, "Completely trained you?"

Ty smirked and pulled her closer, lifting her from the floor a little, "Well, there might be a few areas I need some more work on, but I have a feeling that one of them won't need as much work as I think."

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, "And what would that be?"

Ty grinned at her, "Oh, you'll find out later." He pressed his lips to hers, murmuring into the kiss, "But not too much later."

Amy smiled despite herself, "So I guess it's time that I start learning, huh?" Her eyes sparkled and Ty's lit up.

"I'd say so." He said and swept her in a circle, making her laugh. Then he kissed her again, "And I promise to be a good teacher."

Amy grinned at him, "You better be."

Ty chuckled, "Hmmm, I can see myself taking a little of _your _thunder, Ames." He said.

Amy pulled him close and stood on her tip toes, whispering before she pressed her lips to his one more time, "You can have it all."

**End**

**I'm sorry that the ending wasn't so good, but it was really hard to finish off for some reason. Hope the story was good!**


End file.
